


Feeling Uncomfortable? You'll Get Over It.

by Bethalous



Series: Agents of the Universes [16]
Category: Eureka, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Curious Nathan, Getting to Know Each Other, Locked In, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan gets locked in a room with Sherlock. The choices? Sit in an uncomfortable silence or try to pry information from the self-proclaimed sociopath. Sounds like fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Uncomfortable? You'll Get Over It.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd get the most difficult visitor to Eureka out of the way first.

Nathan was not pleased. Not in the slightest. He had managed to get locked in one of the labs with the most obnoxious man alive. Sherlock Holmes had barely said a word to anyone except to John, Lestrade and McCoy, and when he did speak in was always condescending and to reveal private information – Nathan really hadn’t needed to know just what Taggart had got up to last night. Now the two dark haired men were stuck in one of the smallest rooms at GD and alternating between glaring at the walls and glaring at each other.

“Why don’t you just say it?”

“What?” Nathan asked, unsure what the other man was talking about. Sherlock huffed and turned towards him. “It’s beyond obvious that you don’t like me; there is no need to hide. I'm actually surprised that you have gone so long without shouting. Most people don’t.”

“I'm not most people,” Nathan said defensively. “So I guess you know that you’re infuriating.”

“I’m told repeatedly but I couldn’t care less. People are dull.”

“Then why are you here? And how did you become friends with Jack? He doesn’t seem like he would be someone that could hold your attention.” Nathan wasn’t sure what to make of the frown that briefly crossed Sherlock’s face and definitely wasn’t reassured by his next words.

“I'm not friends with Jack.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I was invited.”

“Why?” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, obviously bored with the conversation but Nathan was pleased that he deigned to answer him.

“I don’t have friends. I never have. But Lestrade…Lestrade is special, and for his sake I’ll tolerate his friends.”

Nathan tried not to but he couldn’t stop staring in awe. He hadn’t even considered that this man knew what feelings were, let alone had such deep ones for someone. He had seen how Sherlock had seemed more tolerant when in Lestrade’s presence but he never would have assumed that this was the reason.

“You love him,” he said simply, and smiled at the eye roll he was given. Somehow, the gesture had seemed almost fond – or at least not as irritated.

“Is there any way for us to actually get out of here or are we just going to have to wait?” Sherlock asked. He had had enough of the heart to hearts and just wanted away from the scientist. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he felt…edgy…being away from Lestrade. He had only just got the detective inspector back; he wasn’t going to lose him so soon.

“Wait, I'm afraid. We could pass the time by exchanging stories about our other halves.”

“Why would we do that?”

“Because it will help us get to know each other. That is why you’re here isn’t it?” Nathan teased.

“Very well,” Sherlock said offhandedly. “What do you wish to know?”

“Why Lestrade?” Nathan was genuinely curious. He hadn’t spent much time with the silver haired man yet but he seemed to be best described as relaxed and caring. Not the sort of man who would get along with Holmes here.

“He saved me,” Sherlock said and Nathan was shocked at how small his voice could be. “It took me so long to realise it and then I could never bring it up. Sentiment is not something I understand. I prefer to be stuck in cases. But I suppose that is what makes us compatible – we both live for the work. I honestly – and I hate to admit anything so you should feel honoured – don’t know where I would be if I never met him. Probably dead.”

“But I guess you managed to tell him for you to get together? Or did he confess that he had feelings for you?” Nathan wondered. He tried to read Sherlock’s expression but it had become shuttered. Nathan began to feel bad, realising that he must have touched a delicate subject, and he was just about to tell Sherlock that he needn’t answer when the consulting detective began speaking.

“I lost him.” Sherlock’s voice was almost inaudible so Nathan had to strain to hear him and he instantly felt guilt when he recognised that the quiet was to keep too much emotion slipping out. “I lost him and it destroyed me. But he came back and we refused to be parted again. Turned out that he loved me just as much as I cared for him. And now I'm here, putting up with all these people because I want to make him happy. And I guess you lot could be bigger idiots.” The last part was said louder and with a small smirk which Nathan greeted with a grin. 

“Keep holding onto him,” Nathan advised and Sherlock bowed his head in acknowledgement. A knock came from behind them and Nathan let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Henry tinkering at the control panel for the lab door.

“You should hold on as well.” Sherlock’s voice came from behind him and Nathan was about to turn and ask him what he meant when someone else walked up to the door. Jack was stood there, worry and relief mixing with amusement in his eyes, and Nathan realised that he didn’t actually have to ask Sherlock for any clarification. It seemed that the antisocial detective wasn’t so bad after all, and Nathan could even appreciate his ability to read people so well. He smiled, hoping that getting to know Eureka’s other guests wouldn’t be so hard now that he had warmed to the hardest one. 


End file.
